The present invention relates to laser sights, and relates more particularly to such a laser sight that can be conveniently fixed to a bow and used to guide the eye at night.
Various sights have been developed for use in archery. However, conventional sights have numerous drawbacks. These conventional sights are commonly huge and add a big weight to the bow. Another drawback of these conventional sights is that they are difficult to be adjusted. Still another drawback of these conventional sights is that they are complicated and difficult to be installed in the bow. Still another drawback of these conventional sights is that they are not suitable for use at night or during the dark. Still another drawback of these conventional sights is their limited effective range. A yet further disadvantage of these conventional sights is their short service life.